Star-Crossed Lovers
by ReynaTheLoneWolf
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a princess of Athens, betrothed to one of the heirs of the Spartan throne, Luke Castellan. Percy Jackson is a cook in Annabeth's own kitchens, preparing delicious deserts known across the kingdom. And yet, perhaps the two aren't as different as one might assume. After all, how can two tortured souls not find comfort in each other? Adopted from DDaughter of Athena.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Arranged Marriage**

 **Annabeth**

I woke to the sun hitting my face. "What time is it?" I muttered to myself.

"It's late. You were supposed to be up an hour ago." Standing by the door, was Helen, my stepmother. I didn't like her. She didn't like me. The only reason Helen didn't treat me like dirt was because I was the princess of Athens. She married my dad after my mom, well, she's Athena so she isn't going to spend her time in charge of a kingdom. She didn't look very happy. "There is a violet dress in your closet. I want you to wear that. Thalia can help do your hair." With that, she turned and left. Only seconds after, Thalia came into the room. I put on the violet dress while Thalia walked to my bed.

"Have you seen him yet?" Thalia came into the room holding a pair of sandals and a comb. She was not your normal princess. In fact, she hated everything princesses had to say, do, or wear. She was a year older than me but she was never picked to do any of the princessy stuff. It was because she wasn't really my sister. She was the daughter of Zeus. Zeus ordered my father to take care of her because Hera had killed her mother. He also forced Hera to swear that she wouldn't hurt Thalia. In fact, Hera has taken a weird liking to Thalia.

Thalia had short black hair and electric blue eyes, like a bolt of Zeus. Today she was wearing a white chiton. Tucked under her arm was a helmet. She had this dream of becoming a soldier. Helen, of course, did everything to stop her.

"No. We aren't supposed to meet until breakfast." I responded as Thalia started braided my hair.

"He looks better than they say. You're a lucky girl, Annie."

"Annabeth."

"Same thing."

"But looks won't make up for his personality. I bet he's a snobby prince who can't do anything for himself."

Thalia muttered something under her breathe before tying my hair. She handed me a mirror. She had done a simple braid that started on the right side of my head and ended over my right shoulder. I tried smiling but it felt fake. I was engaged to the prince of Sparta. Many girls dream of this but I don't.

"Why aren't you happy, Annabeth?" Thalia placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You of all people should not that I am not happy about this." I sighed and stood. "But this is what is best for Athens." Thalia opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

"You look gorgeous." I turned to see Piper at the door.

Piper was my best friend. Her dad was an actor who was hired to entertain at the palace. She is a bit shorter than me with naturally tan skin. Her hair is never the same length but it still looked amazing. Her eyes changed colors, never deciding which was best. She got her natural beauty from her mom, Aphrodite. She was the one I could always count on. The one who was always there. The one who I could trust with my darkest secrets. Besides Thalia.

"Thanks, Pipes. Guess what I heard." Before hearing her answer I squealed, "Jason's staying at the palace as an ambassador of Rome. Now you get to spend more time with him." Piper could help but blush.

"Only if he wants to."

"Trust me he wants to. You should've seen the eyes he was giving you last time he was here. You guys are adorable." Thalia chipped in.

Jason Grace was a tall, muscular Roman. He was the son of Jupiter and sister of Thalia. His eyes were lighter than Thalia's and he had blonde hair. Piper and Jason had a rocky relationship. They had dated but they broke up, breaking everyone's hearts, because Jason was never here long enough. They still had feelings for each other but decided to stay friends. Jason then started dating his partner, Reyna. That crushed Piper's heart. Then they broke up but Jason and Piper are still unwilling to admit their love for each other.

"This is not what I came here for. Helen wanted me to escort you to breakfast. Time to meet Prince Luke of Sparta."

Piper, Thalia, and I walked into the large dining area. You could hear the crowd outside of the palace. Everyone had been waiting for this moment. Everyone except me.

Luke wasn't here yet. I sat down next to Helen who was at the right hand of my father. Thalia was next to me. Piper sat further down the table. Sitting to the left side of my father was the ambassador of Sparta. Next to him was an empty seat, Luke's seat. All I could do was wait.

After what seemed like an eternity, a man walked into the room. He was tall and fit. His hair was blonde and his eyes were bright blue. "Excuse me for my lateness. I lost track of time when I went out riding." His voice was formal and full of authority.

"We all have those days. Join us and I will properly introduce everyone." My father said as Luke sat down.

"I am Prince Luke Castellan of Sparta. I am here as part of the truce between the nations of Athens and Sparta." Luke looked nice at least. He was dressed in a simple tunic and wearing sandals. Nothing fancy but still nice.

My father stood and began introducing everyone.

"I am King Frederick Chase of Athens. This is my wife, Queen Helen Chase of Athens." He motioned towards Helen. I tensed when he said, my wife. I looked at Luke I would eventually be _his wife._ He skipped over me and moved to Thalia. "This is Princess Thalia Grace of Athens, daughter of Zeus." He didn't need to mention that she was not his blood, everyone knew this already. "This is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Piper did a little bow before sitting back down. My turn.

"This is Princess Annabeth Chase of Athens, daughter of Athena and future wife of Prince Luke of Sparta." Way to stick it in my face, Dad. I stood and bowed. My father had started talking to the ambassador. I looked across to Luke, looking for a reaction. He simply nodded his head, as if I were good enough for him. I quietly scoffed in disgust.

Soon plates were brought to the table and breakfast was served. "So, Annabeth Chase, what do you think of all this. The arranged marriage I mean." The question took me by surprise and I nearly choked on my food. It was unusual for people to ask for my opinions. In fact, one day, Helen burst into my room and simply stated, "The king had arranged for you to marry the Prince of Sparta. You will meet him in a month. You better start getting more lady-like." Then she left without another word.

"Um...Well...To be honest, I am only doing this for Athens. Only because it would stop a war. If my people were not a factor in this then I would never agree to this." It's not like I agreed in the first place, I thought to myself. Luke nodded once again, taking in my information. "I would've said the same in your situation." Wow, I guess Luke is different than what I thought.

By the breakfast time had ended, Thalia was practically asleep and Piper looked so bored on her own. I sighed, wondering how life would be after the wedding. Would Thalia still be my sister? Would Piper still stay by my side?

"Time to discuss the terms of this agreement," the Spartan ambassador stood. I awoke from my daydreaming and started paying attention.

"Until the day of the wedding, there shall be no more battles against Sparta or Athens. After the wedding, if it is seen through, Sparta and Athens will remain allies. The wedding itself will take place in Sparta in two months. Prince Luke and Princess Annabeth will spend the rest of the time in Athens. If anyone breaks any rules of the truce before the wedding, the alliance will be broken and war will come. I do not wish for that day but it will end in the loss of a nation." He stopped. Whispers spread throughout the table, most talking about Athens victory.

The ambassador continued. "Rome also has some conditions to this truce. The Empire will send two ambassadors to Athens to report the progress of the wedding. If war breaks out, Rome will side with Sparta if war breaks out, due to the stronger alliance." By stronger alliance, he means longer. "There will be four other ambassadors of Rome traveling between Rome Sparta and Athens. As the treaty states, Luke and Annabeth can add one condition as long as it does not go against the truce."

Luke stood up, confident of his next words. "My condition has already been accepted. It will only take place if complications arise." With that said, he sat down. Whispers spread. The way Father looked, he was one of the people who accepted it.

All eyes turned to me for my condition. I thought it very thoroughly and carefully. I stood up and said, "I will go through with the marriage but if it something happens between Prince Luke and I, I will be allowed to go back to Athens and continue a normal life, not as the wife of Prince Luke." Helen's eyes widened. She had been trying to get rid of me since forever and when she finally had the chance, she wasn't about to give it up.

Before she could object, the ambassador spoke out loudly, "Agreed on by myself and King Frederick Chase, Princess Annabeth Chase's condition has been granted. Any objects can and will be dismissed." Helen looked furious.

I turned to Luke. His eyes met mine. I saw something new in them. Something that made me trust him. For a split second, I thought my condition wouldn't matter. For a slip second, I thought this arranged marriage wouldn't be a total disaster.

* * *

 **Percy**

"Rachel, turn around."

The red-haired girl spun around and finally saw me. She ran up to me but instead of paying attention to me she hugged my horse, Blackjack.

"Jackie!" She cried out as her arms wrapped around Blackjack's neck. The horse nuzzled her in reply and neighed. "What did he say?"

I smiled. "He's hungry and is wondering if you have food." She laughed.

"Not today little guy, sorry. Maybe next time." Blackjack whined. _Who are you calling little guy?_ I laughed.

Rachel is my best friend. She and her parents took me in when I left my home. She is also the only person, besides my mom, who knows I'm the son of Poseidon. I tend not to start a conversation with, "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." It's weird. My mom warned me not to tell anyone because, I don't actually know. She never told me and I never bothered to ask. Rachel has bright green eyes, curly red hair, and a love for painting. Literally, everything she owns is covered in paint. She was also recently chosen as an apprentice to Apollo. She hopes that he will eventually choose her as the Oracle.

"So, got any new treats for me today?" Rachel held out her hand.

"I feel very used right now." I laughed as I placed two blue cookies in her hand.

Rachel giggled as she said, "I would never use you."

"I actually came here for some flour and I have to be back in the kitchen soon. Sorry, Dare. Gotta go." I picked up Blackjack's reigns and waved Rachel goodbye.

"Love you, Perce."

 **(Line Break)**

Back in the kitchen, I started preparing today's breakfast for the meeting of the century. Every Athenian and Spartan has been waiting for this day. Ever since the 7th battle, both sides have wanted to surrender but their leaders were too prideful to do so. Eventually, they did come up with this alliance through marriage. The Prince of Sparta, Luke Castellan, and the Princess of Athens, Annabeth Chase, are meeting today for the first time. I've seen the Prince a couple of times and I see the Princess almost every day. After all, I am one of her bakers.

I stopped thinking about what was going on and started focusing on breakfast. I tend to work better when I don't think about who it's for.

Within an hour, all the food is prepared and ready. Some other servants came to pick up the finished plates. I walked back into my room and started thinking again.

"Percy! If you find any half-eaten spoons, it wasn't me." I saw a head poke out from behind my door. It had brown curly hair and two horns.

That was my friend, Grover Underwood. He's a satyr who works as a servant in the palace, same as me. He has brown eyes and a goatee. "Okay, bye."

I feel stressed out. I got up and started heading to the kitchen. I neared the area when I see Thalia Grace, another princess of Athens, and Princess Annabeth. In Thalia's hand was a letter sealed with the seal of Sparta. "Give it back, Thalia." I see Annabeth try to reach for it but Thalia is too quick and switched it to her other hand. "Too slow." Thalia stuck out her tongue and ran into the kitchen. I spotted them again just in time to see Annabeth tackle Thalia to the ground.

"THAT IS NO WAY TO ACT!" Everyone, looked to where Queen Helen was standing, hands on her hip, and a very disappointed face. "Annabeth, you should be glad Luke is not here to see this." She took the letter from Thalia's hand and said in a serious voice, "You, Thalia, will not act this way under my roof ever again. If you do so then you will be kicked out and not even Zeus will stop me. Just because Zeus requires to take care of you does not mean that you can go and act this way. Remember that you are not from here and you will never truly belong." She spat out the last words. Annabeth looked from Helen to Thalia and quickly stepped in front of her.

"Thalia, let's just go." Thalia glared at Helen and pushed Annabeth aside.

"No. Someone needs to put this devil in her place." Annabeth started tugging at her dress. Thalia shoved her away and turned back to Helen. "You would never kick me out. Why? Because you can't. My father would never let you do that. If anyone doesn't belong it's you. _You_ are only here because the king thought that it would be a good idea to have a wife after Athena. No one else likes you. Just face the facts."

"Thalia, let's go." Annabeth managed to stop Thalia from saying more. They left Helen speechless. Eventually, she gained back a bit of her pride back and took her furry out on us servant. "Everyone get back to work!" She stomped and left.

That was eventful.

I ended up baking a dozen blue cookie and a half dozen blue brownies. I was packing them to take to Rachel. I stepped out of the kitchen and was hit by a running girl. She let out a small scream and we both fell. Half of my treats fell out but that was the least of my worries. I realized that the girl I knocked over was Princess Annabeth.

"Sorry, Princess Annabeth." I helped her up and she started running again.

Before she was too far, she yelled back, "Sorry, I'm gonna be late." She ran faster. Interesting first encounter with the princess. I had seen her before but that was the first time I'd ever spoken to her.

I picked up the treats and loaded them onto BlackJack's back. _Do you have food?_ It's always food. "You can have the half I dropped." _FOOD!_ I chuckled as Blackjack began moving.

We rode out to the beach where I would meet Rachel every afternoon. Rachel was already waiting there. "Hey, Percy!" I hopped down from Blackjack and gave Rachel a long hug.

"I brought you treats," I whispered into her ear. She perked up and started looking through my bag. She pulled out a blue cookie and took a huge bite. "What's your recipe?"

"Don't have one. I wing it."

She took another bite before feeding the rest to Blackjack. We spent our time catching up and soon, it was time for dinner.

"I have to go back."

"Just stay. A little longer."

I smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Ten more minutes. Blackjack will get me there in time." She snuggled into my chest and closed her eyes.

There was a time when I had a small crush on Rachel. I never told her about it and I wasn't sure if I should. Deciding against it, I closed my eyes as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Encounters**

 **Annabeth**

I was going to be late

I was running down the hall and past the kitchen when I bumped into a kitchen servant. We both fell down. He helped me up and said sorry but I was already running. I called back to him but I wasn't sure if he heard. I ran down another hall and into Piper's room.

"Help. I need help." I closed the door behind me and leaned against it panting.

"I was wondering when you would get here. I have the perfect outfit." Piper pulled out a simple, long, and light purple dress. It looked like a lot of other dresses I had to wear except for the color. Piper was the best when it came to dying a dress.

I slipped the dress on and Piper started on my hair.

"So what are you guys doing?" Piper questioned.

"Just getting lunch," I answered.

Piper looked unimpressed but didn't say anything. She finished my hair and I took a look. She did one small braid starting from the front of my head and ending in the back. I smiled and thanked her before running out of the door.

I made it to the front of the palace just in time. Luke came the same time I did, riding on his horse.

"Have you ever ridden a horse Princess Annabeth?" Luke asked as he helped me up.

"Not really." I technically had but I don't know if you would call it riding when I fell off the horse within seconds.

"Don't worry, she will make sure you do just fine." Luke ran his fingers through his horse's hair. She neighed in response and started trotting down the road.

We walked through the city of Athens. Luke listened as I pointed out things that only a local would know. Eventually, we ended up at the beach. Luke and I sat down on the warm sand and talked about each other.

"Many people do not know this but I was not actually born in the palace of Sparta," Luke said as he looked towards the setting sun.

"Oh really. Do tell."

He sighed as if trying to recall it all. "Well, I always thought that my mother had died and I knew that my father was a god but I wasn't sure who. I lived with a blacksmith by the name of Hephaestus, after the god himself. He was an amazing blacksmith and an even better father. He fell sick and never recovered, leaving me on my own. I knew a lot of people but none would take me in. I lived the next two years without a home and always stealing. That's when I figured that Hermes was my dad because I was never caught. One day, I bumped into a lady. She recognized me and brought me to the palace. She turned out to be a close friend of my mom. My mom told me everything, including why she left me."

"So why?" I asked softly, not wanting to annoy him.

"She was ashamed of me. She was betrothed and didn't want me to interfere so she gave me away. She tried to make up for it but she couldn't. I spent the next year trying to prove myself to the people of Sparta." Luke said without hesitation.

Wow, that wasn't what I expected. "I'm sorry."

"No need," Luke said with a smile as he helped me up.

"Dinner should be starting soon. We should get back." I said.

"Or we could skip dinner and stay here a little longer," Luke said with a grin.

Soon, a smile appeared on my face. "I don't see why not."

Luke grabbed my hand and we spent the rest of the night laughing and enjoying each other's company.

 **(Line Break)**

"When none of the servants could find you yesterday, I knew you were with Luke," Piper said proudly.

"It was so much fun. He's honestly a good guy. Not as bad as I thought he was going to be." I admitted.

Piper and I were outside at the training grounds, watching Thalia practice her sword fighting.

Soon, Thalia came over to where we were sitting with two swords. "I need a sparring partner." Thalia only asks for a partner when she needs to blow off some steam. In other words, she's mad. Usually at Helen. It also means that she's looking for something, correction, _someone_ to beat up.

I immediately got up and said, "I have to go apologize to someone for running into them." Thalia gave me a confused looked and Piper was enraged. I left Piper to handle an angry Thalia.

I ran off back into the palace. I wasn't lying. I had to tell that servant boy that I nearly ran over sorry. I walked over to the servants quarters and realized something. There are way too many servants in here. I know he works in the kitchen. Maybe I should start there. I turned back around and walked towards the kitchen.

There was some food out on the counters so someone had to be here. I walked inside and took a look around.

"Do you need anything, Princess?" I spun around and found the same raven-haired boy from yesterday.

* * *

 **Percy**

I was going to meet Rachel soon but I had to finish up in the kitchens first. I walked inside and found some girl inside with curly blonde hair. She didn't look like any other servants I knew but her back was facing me so I wasn't sure. Wait a minute. That's... How could I not see it...

"Do you need anything, Princess?"

She turned around and looked shocked to see me. "I, um, I came to say sorry. For nearly running you over yesterday. And knocking down your cookies."

I laughed. "That's it?"

She frowned. "Yeah. Why, is that wrong?"

"No, I just didn't think that you would come all this way to say sorry." I shrugged.

"It's not that far from the training grounds to the kitchen."

"What were you doing at the training grounds?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Why are you doing the same?"

"I asked first."

"And I answered with a question." She grinned in victory.

I moved past her and began to grab things to cook. I was alone like most of the time I'm here.

"Do you need help?" She grabbed a bowl.

I snorted. "Princess, you wouldn't know the first thing about cooking and I don't have time to tell you." I stopped to look at her. "Why would you ask? Isn't the entire reason that you have servants like me is so you don't have to cook?"

"I'd normally wouldn't but I need something to do before Piper forces me to trade spots with her." She answered. "And it could be a good distraction once I'm married to Luke."

I laughed. "Before you tell me the entire story, that isn't the right bowl."

She looked up. "What should I do then?"

"Maybe start with grabbing a bowl that isn't used for serving." She groaned in defeat and stood up.

"Okay, I'll admit that I don't know how to cook." My turn to grin in a victory. "But as your master, I'm ordering you to teach me." My grin turned into a face of surprise.

"You want me..." I pointed to myself. "To teach you..." I pointed to her. "The princess..." I paused. "How to cook?" She grinned once again.

I shook my head. "I have places to be and people to see."

"How about later tonight?" I looked up one last time.

"Sure but it would have to be after the servants are supposed to be asleep."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to teach you or not?" She let out a breath.

"Okay, I'll be here."

"Cool." I smiled.

"Cool." She smiled back.

With that said and done, she left.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I woke up just in time for dinner. I stepped outside of my room and spotted Luke walking down the hall.

He smiled as he spotted me. "Princess Annabeth, just the person I was looking for."

I smiled back. "I think we've known each other long enough. Just call me Annabeth."

"Alright, then Annabeth. How's your day been?" He asked as he took my arm in his.

"Well, I got myself into a cooking lesson." He stopped.

"Cooking?"

"It's a long story," I reply as I continued walking.

Luke didn't question any further.

We arrived at the dining area. It appeared like Luke and I were the last ones there. Luke took his spot and I took mine.

Dinner was like any other day. We eat and talk. We finish eating and talk some more. I was suddenly starting to look forward to tonight.

 **(Line Break)  
**  
The halls were extremely dark after curfew. The only light was the moonlight shining through small windows. I saw the kitchen coming into sight but didn't see anyone there. Maybe the raven-haired boy was late, I thought. Wait. I stopped suddenly and looked around. What was I doing in the middle of the night about to take a cleaning lesson from some servant, no offense, who's name I don't even know.

"You actually came?" I looked over to the kitchen and saw the raven-haired boy standing by the door, rubbing his eyes and leaning against the wall.

"Why do you sound so surprised if you came all the way down here?" He shrugged and then walked onto the kitchen, motioning me to follow him.

"Before we start any of this, I never got your name," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

He grabbed a big bowl and a bag of flour. "Percy Jackson."

"Well Percy, what are we doing today?"

"We are remaking those cookies you made me drop." A small mischievous grin broke through his tired face.

* * *

 _Hello Friends. I am back with another chapter of my new story, Star-Crossed Lovers. To those three people who left a review:_

 _ **Violet Amber Jackson-Chase:** Thank you for being the first one to review even though it only had one chapter. Don't worry, I am planning on introducing Leo sometime soon but I'm still figuring out how to make him a constant part of the story. I would never leave Leo out, he is a favorite character of mine as well. Last but not least, the spark between Percy and Annabeth will come soon. Promise. Thanks again and hope you have a wonderful week._

 _ **Lifeofroos:**_ _Thanks for reviewing. I have realized that this story doesn't fit into how ancient Greece worked but whatever. I'm glad you also realized it wouldn't have worked with the story. I do hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks again and hope you have a wonderful week._

 _ **Didi:** Thanks for reviewing, and although I didn't quite understand what you were saying, I will make a promise to finish this story no matter what. Thanks again and hope you have a wonderful week._

 _Thank you to DDaughterofAthena for allowing me to adopt this story and helping me through this. I hope you enjoy. I'll see ya'll in two weeks._

 _-Ramirez_


End file.
